


Phasing Out

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Being fazed by a being who can phase through objects haunts your spirit.





	Phasing Out

_Based on the[Pirate Ghost](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/art/Pirate-Ghost-313972366) by [PirateRaider](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/) on DeviantArt. Check out his [gallery](http://pirateraider.deviantart.com/gallery/) for more fanmade mamono._

 

 

Fetishes: None

 

Tags: monster girl, mamono, fanmade mamono, pirate ghost, PirateRaider

 

 

You looked through the porthole of the ship. The sea was a … well, a sea blue, and there were green patches of algae. It was beautiful.

You were scared and nervous about being on a cruise, because you disliked the sea. What was it called? Thalassophobia? Oh, whatever, you weren’t here to study phobias. You didn't know why people loved giving them all kinds of strange names, wasn’t it easier to just call them ‘fear of ?’ No one needed to sound like a pedagogue by creating complex technical terms for stuff. The KISS principle worked for you, it really ought to work for the rest of the world.

You looked over at the others roaming the deck from the porthole. You were too shy to meet them. A recluse since childhood, you only found comfort in your own company. Not that you couldn’t talk, you could talk nineteen to the dozen when it came to certain video games or hentai. And in certain subjects regarding the quantum state of computer data as it should be in the future, since the volume of data stored would be extremely high as compared to today’s petabytes. Drives might start in exabyte size and move on to zettabytes within weeks. You loved gossipping about this stuff … on the Internet in IRC chats. It was a real problem to talk about this with an actual person, since normal people worried you. A lot.

You didn't hate people and weren’t a misanthrope (yet), but you did get annoyed by excess chatter on celebs and mainstream stuff. You couldn’t stand it in general, or otherwise a discussion on politics or history. Those were probably important, but you couldn’t see the point.

You gazed away from the window and and sighed. Maybe it was a little too much to remain shut away like this. You could always try to connect with someone. Who knew, you might actually find someone of your type. 

You steeled yourself, and then got up. You changed your shirt and trousers to a black, silky tee which made you look like a rock star, and glittering jeans. You put on an open jacket without buttons, flipped the sides over your chest, and turned to the mirror.

You gazed at yourself. Not too bad. Passable. You had to make do with what you had, you were no supermodel. You decided not to wear a tie for comfort reasons, and stepped out of your door.

You walked to the deck and looked around. Plenty of people had already paired or grouped off. You watched a pretty woman walking away on the arm of a tall young man. Might be for a one-night stand, or they were probably together. Anyway, no matter, you wouldn’t have minded a few in your time.

You looked over to one of the tables and spotted a lone woman sitting at it. Maybe you could try talking to her. You started striding forward, fussing over your lapels and checking your shirt was unwrinkled. You smoothed back your hair, and then dropped your hands when you realised you were grooming a little too much.

Easy. She’s human, too. No need to be nervous, just say hi. Right? Well, at least according to your model friend who got other models left and right.

You sighed, screwing up your courage, and stepped forwards. You walked in the direction of the table, trying to loosen up and act normal.

You took baby steps forward, wondering what you would say. Should you comment on the weather, even though it was horribly cliché? Or should you just ask her name? Maybe you could tease her about being alone. Or you could play it cool, walk past her, and then ask her a sophisticated question.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a crash on the side of the ship. You whipped around, thinking you had hit something, and looked over the edge. 

The sight was one you would never forget.

A second ship rose out of the water, heading for yours. It crashed into the side of your vessel again, and everyone who was on the deck fell over. 

The ship was waving a flag with a white skull and crossbones. A pirate sign. You gazed at it for a while, and made your decision.

Screw the conversation.

You turned around and ran for the cabins. You threw the door open which led to the rooms, and ran in. You ran past several cowering people who hadn't even bothered to close their doors, and then found your cabin. You leaped inside, slammed the door, and leaped into your bed. 

You wouldn’t be too safe if someone decided to break in. You stood up and dragged the heavy couch over to the door. You placed it in front of the wood, and then walked over to find something else. You dragged the coffee table over to stand it in front of the couch, and then placed three chairs in front of it. You rolled the TV stand in front of all of them and gave them all a shove, testing them to see if they were against the door. They all held firm. Looked like you were good.

You walked to your bed and sat down again. You were hopefully safe. You heard the cries of the other passengers from outside. You wished you could help, but it wouldn’t be any use getting captured when you couldn’t fight.

You stayed this way for half and hour, browsing your laptop and intermittently reading a book you were finishing. You waited for the raid to end, but you could see several passengers running past the windows being chased by strange creatures. There were lots of other screams, which didn't even sound pained. You couldn’t understand why the rest of the passengers were having sex during a coup. Well, as long as you weren’t caught, it wasn’t a problem.

You stayed cooped up in your room until nightfall. When night fell, you heard the sounds outside cease and silence take over. Maybe the pirates had taken what they wanted and left already. You stood up cautiously and walked over to the window. You couldn’t see anything outside, and not just because it was dark. There was no one there.

You stretched your cramped limbs and turned to the door. You could probably risk walking out right now since you were hungry, but you didn't know if you should. You decided to bite the bullet and risk leaving, since you didn't want to die of starvation.

You walked to the chairs in front of the rest of the stuff in front of the door, and pulled them aside. You were no athlete, and the chairs felt like they were made of lead. You put the last one at the other end of the room, and turned around.

You lifted up the coffee table and were about to move it away, when something phased through the door, making you drop it painfully on your foot. You howled in pain and pushed it away, grabbing your injured foot and hopping around. 

The creature who had phased through the door and couch at the same time was dressed like a goth punk. Black jeans with a jewelled belt covered her wide, shapely hips, going down to her ankles and hugging her figure. Her midriff was shapely and bare, and as you looked further up, she had an open jacket like yours which somehow clung to her breasts and nipples without revealing much of either. There was a substantial cleavage popping out of her clothing, but although she had no bra on or a T-shirt underneath for those huge puppies, she wasn’t exposing much at all. Well, apart from what she wanted you to see, since she was now walking towards you with her hips and breasts swinging around in short, quick movements. Very calculated movements, since her large cups were jiggling with her motions until they seemed to become larger and larger, filling up the space in the room. You looked up from staring at her bazookas, blushing, and realised that she had walked right up to you. Damn your eyes, you were supposed to scream and run, not remain staring at her tits like a … well, you just had done it already. Screw this. 

She had an eyepatch covering her left eye, so you couldn’t see what it was like. The other eye was almost white, giving her an extremely eerie look. You gazed into it and noticed the iris and pupil glowing an electric blue, but they were barely visible. It was like she had been hypnotised and her eyes had gone blank under someone’s control. She looked both sinister and sexy, something you believed was never possible until it was a drag king or queen, or perhaps a good-looking guy or girl dressed up for Halloween. 

‘Are you the man who was hiding all this while?’ she demanded, her tits pressing up against your face. You couldn’t even breathe enough to say that she was smothering you. 

‘Ypppph,’ you mumbled, hoping she would let you go. She turned your face upwards to her, but kept her arms in a strong grip around you. This shouldn’t be possible. She was a ghost, not even substance. How could she hold you at all? Normal ghosts couldn’t make themselves solid at will. 

‘Who-who are you?’ you asked, worried for your safety. ‘Why did you come in here?’

The pirate ghost raises an eyebrow at you, as if you were dumb, and stroked your hair with a ghostly hand extending out of her forehead. It was really creepy to watch.

‘Why, to keep you, of course,’ she said, leaning down to give you a surprisingly gentle kiss on the nose. For a mamono which looked ready to eat you up starting with the balls, she was probably too affectionate. More than what was comfortable.

‘What do you mean?’ you mumbled into her cleavage, trying to pull away from her.

The pirate ghost snorted and gave you that look which suggested that you were the biggest ignoramus on the planet. She hugged you closer and started taking off her jacket. You gaped as her large tits were freed, bouncing in your face, and then her belt flew to a corner of the room. Her pants went down, showing a bare, shaved pussy with flat, proportional lips which turned inwards. Her legs were really long, adding to her half-foot height above you. She turned around to kick her pants into a corner, revealing her bare back and ass. Her back was smooth and soft. You almost raised your hands to it since it looked good enough to feel up for a massage, but stopped when you realised that things might be going too fast. You lowered your hands just as she bent over to take her pant cuffs off her ankles. Her ass was perfectly rounded and toned. It looked so large and soft in front of your face that you wanted to hug it close like a long-lost ex and kiss it on every inch. Her butt crack was deep and perfect, showing a hint of that puckered asshole which you could hardly wait to be penetrating later. Sneaking looks at the women in little shorts or evening gowns with their rears sticking out from the back had left you extremely vulnerable to the first naked ass in front of your eyes. You shook your head and tried to look away, but her hand grasped your head and turned it firmly towards that huge booty. She started jiggling and shaking it too, smiling as she saw your tent rising out of your pants. You gave a muffled protest, trying to regain some of your dignity and stop popping a boner just because she was undressing in front of you. You didn't stand the ghost of a chance with that big round ass in front of your wide eyes, moving around like a soft, juicy marshmallow you could sink your teeth into.

The pirate ghost continued her little twerk show for a while, grinning almost sadistically as she saw you get hard for her and struggle pointlessly in her arms. Your hardon was now almost exploding out of your clothes, making a really prominent bulge which would be seriously embarrassing to be with in public. You were glad the woman whom you were thinking of talking to hadn't seen you like this … but then, maybe she was one of the humans getting reamed from the sounds you had heard earlier.

The pirate ghost’s smile grew wider as she unzipped and unbuttoned your pants, giving a mock gasp and placing a hand over her mouth when your erection popped into view through your briefs. She used her hands to tease it a little, rubbing your boner up and down from bottom to top, and then stripped you out of your underwear quickly so you were bottomless. You placed your hands over your erection, hiding it from her. She frowned, then shook her head sternly and pulled your hands away. You gave a slight yelp and tried to cover yourself again, but this time, she leaned forward and reached behind you. She slapped your ass sharply, and you jumped, hissing that she should be a little gentler with you. She gave you that eerie stare again, grabbing your hands and placing them behind your back.

‘No covering that beautiful hard cock again, little one,’ she scolded, sounding like a parent reprimanding a child. You blushed furiously. ‘I just want to give it a nice long look before you become one with me, and then we will leave for my home together.’

You stood there like a piece of meat to be inspected as she took you by the shoulders and stared at your cock, making it throb in the wind and get even harder. You took your hands out from behind her back, but she raised her hand again and made you flinch. She waggled a finger at you warningly, and you placed your hands behind your back again, rubbing your sore butt cheek and remembering how much it hurt when she first slapped it. She continued looking at you for a few minutes, occasionally leaning down to breathe on it, or fondle your testicles every few seconds. You wished you knew what she was doing, but you feared more for what she would do if you disobeyed. Especially with the balls.

After examining you for a while, she nodded and pushed you back. You stepped backwards, wondering what she was going to do now. The answer was clear when she picked up your naked body from under your back and knees, pressing it against hers and cooing as if she was your mommy. She carried you to the bed and tossed you on it. You bounced once or twice, then got up on an elbow and stared at her as she got on top of you. She took your hard cock in her hand and stroked it up and down a few times, preparing you. Her pussy was right above your glans. You wondered how she could have sex with an incorporeal body, especially a pussy which was ready but looked too dry (but smooth) to accommodate your length. Your unspoken question was answered when she gave your dick a final stroke and pushed it against her lips, which felt surprisingly wet and lubricated. She moved it up and down against her slit, appearing to collect invisible drops of natural lube on your cock before she suddenly sank down on you with a small cry of pleasure. Your cock entered inside her and fitted into her hole, giving both of you the incredible sensations associated with sex and its rites. She started bouncing up and down on you, your penis vibrating inside her as she rose and fell on top of you. The cowgirl position did seem to suit her very well with how dominant she was a while ago.

She continued riding you as the moon came up, allowing your length to penetrate her very depths and fill her up as she squeezed herself around you. You looked up and checked to see if your cock was sinking into a transparent body. To your surprise, you were ramming in and out of her like a perfectly normal woman, not a dark slime. Your length entered deep inside her once more, and she rose up again as you bottomed out inside her. You couldn’t wait to be doing this in her asshole later. Maybe she would let you out of her warm, wet cunt, fit those two large globes around your cock and jerk you off with them. Afterwards, you would get what you truly needed – your hard member inside her warm asshole as she bounced on top of you reverse cowgirl for days if possible. She came back down, hilting you inside her with a cry of pleasure. 

Climax reached you sooner than expected. You shuddered and let loose with a huge spray of warm fluid in her insides within minutes of her riding you. You moaned and grabbed her as her breasts left your face, pulling her to you and trying to rub your face in her orbs. You erupted inside her again, warm jets of seed spraying her soaking insides with your essence. You cried out, grunted, and moaned as you kept thrusting into her, filling her up with your spooge faster than her pussy could absorb it. Must be that weird magic she was using to keep you hard even after the ejaculation. You pumped inside her a few more times, and then fell back, exhausted.

That was really tiring. You must have put a few gallons of man juice inside her. The strangest part was that you weren’t getting any softer. You tried to pull out from her pussy, but she was lying firmly on top of you and wouldn’t let go. You struggled a few times, and then flopped down on the bed under her. You might just have to beg her to let you go.

‘That was wonderful, husband,’ said the pirate ghost. Wait, what? You never agreed to marry her. What was going on?

‘What do you mean?’ you asked.

The pirate ghost didn't condescend you this time. She sighed and leaned down, wrapping her arms around you and kissing your cheek.

‘I came here as the leader of a pirate ship,’ she explained, resting her head on your shoulder. ‘I looked around the whole ship to see a man I liked, but I couldn’t find one. The rest of the mamono on my ship found someone they liked. I went in and out of all the rooms, even the barricaded ones as you found out.’ You went red at the memory. ‘When I came across you, the last man standing in the ship, something in my instincts told me you were the one. I don’t know what it is, but I know we were destined to be together. It’s time to go to our new home, husband.’

You froze. ‘Wait! I didn't agree to any of this! I might need some time to adjust, and I have a family and friends to say goodbye to!’

‘But they’re not on this ship, darling,’ said the pirate ghost. You blinked. ‘Yes, I know that. I know everything about you from a touch of your hand, dear. Let’s get moving.‘

She grabbed your hand and floated with you to the door, both of you staying naked. You struggled to make her release your hand. Her grip was like iron and unrelenting, however. She took you through the door, your bodies moving through the table, couch, and door as if they weren't there. You closed your eyes in both anticipation and shame, hoping that no one on the ship had seen you,

‘Relax, husband,’ said the pirate ghost, putting her arm around you. You opened your eyes and looked around. You were in the sea, still naked. You waved your arms and legs about. You could see everything and move normally, though your body now looked a little transparent and pale. ‘I moved us beyond the confines of the ship the moment we passed the door. We’ll be going to my ship now, and you’ll be very comfortable there. As the captain, I have my own personal butlers and maid aboard the ship: the whole crew. They’ll be there to serve you, too, and you will want for nothing.’

You twisted your hands again, trying to break her grip. Nothing. You cursed mentally as you floated with her in the sea. There was no escaping this. Your freedom was going to give up the ghost.

‘Where is the ship?’ you asked.

The pirate ghost pointed to the west. ‘In that direction, dear.’

You looked to where she was pointing. You didn't think anything was there, but her ship, the same one which crashed into yours, was looming closer, a large, dark shape in the water. She had told you that you’d be treated like a king there, but right now, held in her arms like a naughty child about to be punished, you felt more of a captive. You started struggling again, trying to squirm free of her strong grip. She gave you an amused look, and tightened her grip hard enough so you couldn’t breathe. You gasped and heaved, your struggles getting weaker. She released you and you took in several deep breaths in a rush, panting and falling forwards on her, your head on her shoulders.

‘Don’t worry, dear husband,’ she said, patting you on the head. Her lips met your hair in a swift, motherly kiss. ‘I won’t harm you or keep you in a cage … much as I like the idea.’ She licked her lips, and your heart stopped. Her face returned to normal and she kept floating towards her ship, giving you a soft smile and squeezing you closer to her. Your face was pressed into sideboob, your body squashed uncomfortably against hers, and your ribs aching from her earlier squeeze. ‘You will live with me without any cares or worries, and my crew will tend to your every need without reservation.’ Her arm tightened around you further, making you groan a little as she nearly squeezed you flat. You tapped on her arm, and her grip relented. ‘What do you say, darling? Don't you want to live the luxurious life you never had with me?’

You stared at the ship coming closer, set your teeth, and nodded your head. There was no point fighting this lunatic. You would have to close your mouth, find your place on the ship, and perhaps escape once you were comfortable and she assumed that you wouldn’t leave her as you were her ‘husband’. Yeah. That was your best bet.

You leaned into her embrace and drifted off on her shoulder, waiting for the distance between you and the ship to close. Maybe you couldn’t escape now, but you would be sure to light out mighty quick once she made a boo-boo.

She might even start to grow on you, though, and haunt you forever. You didn't know. The best thing to do for now was show some spirit until you could escape.

 

The End

 

 

_The next one is a story based on naughty images I saw of stockinged footjobs on Danbooru, perched on a facesitting chair with their enormous asses bare and ready to be worshipped as they should be. Dark elves FTW! :P_


End file.
